The Story of the Three Witches
by Manyfandomsonegirl
Summary: Have you ever wondered what life was like before Oz arrived? Why Evanora became wicked? How Theodora became so naive? What really happened the night of Glinda's father's death? Well, I will answer those questions.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome, Theodora

**Chapter 1: **Welcome, Theodora

Somewhere over the rainbow, there is a land filled with wonder known simply as Oz. The rulers of the land were King Malduc and Queen Regana.

Time passed and Regana gave birth to a girl, a princess. Sadly, Regana left the world so her daughter could be in it. Malduc named her Glinda.

Now, Malduc's royal advisor was a woman named Mirabelle. She was married to a man named Eldric. Three years after Glinda was born, the two had a daughter named Evanora.

Evanora was a kind girl who loved her family dearly. Glinda was like a big sister to her.

When Evanora was six-years-old, her mother gave birth to another daughter. Eldric brought Evanora to see her mother. She was holding a baby girl with tan skin and brown hair.

"Say hello to your new sister, Evanora," Mirabelle said.

Evanora held her in her arms. "What's her name?" she asked her parents.

"Theodora," replied Eldric.

"Theodora...That's pretty!" She looked at her sister. "I promise to be the best big sister ever."


	2. Chapter 2: Sisterhood 101

**Chapter 2: **Sisterhood 101

Four years passed in Oz. Glinda was thirteen, Evanora was ten, and Theodora was four.

The two sisters were playing when Mirabelle came in.

"Theodora, I've got a little present for you," she said.

She handed Theodora a small doll. It had light blond hair in braid pigtails and a pale pink dress. Everything in the doll looked faded as if it hadn't gotten light in years.

Evanora gasped, "Belinda?!"

"Evanora, I'm surprised you still remember this doll. You haven't played with her in years."

Mirabelle gave Theodora the doll and the girl clutched it tight.

Evanora was so disgusted; How dare her mother give Theodora Belinda without asking. Not to mention that Belinda was _hers_.

Evanora snatched the doll from her sister. Theodora looked on the verge of tears. Luckily, Eldric saw the whole thing.

"Evanora, a word please?" he asked.

Without hesitation, Evanora dropped the doll on her sister's bed and went onto the balcony with her father.

"Evanora, this isn't like you. What happened?"

"Why does Theodora get that doll? It is mine! It always has been!"

"Darling, you haven't played with her in years. Maybe it's time to let go."

"But why?"

"That is what siblings do. They share their things that were once theirs and they are kind to one another, I might add."

Evanora looked down, "I understand, Papa. I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't apologize to me. Why don't we check on your sister?"

"Yes Papa."

The two headed back for Theodora's room.


	3. Chapter 3: Abandonment-Part 1

**Chapter 3: **Abandonment-Part 1

Evanora apologized to Theodora who easily forgave her.

Three years passed in Oz. Glinda was sixteen, Evanora was thirteen, and Theodora was seven.

A storm was raging through Oz that night. Evanora was trying to sleep but she just couldn't. She got up to get herself a drink.

On the way to the kitchen, Evanora heard a noise coming from the front of the house. She followed it and saw her father sneaking to the front door. She saw him leaving the house.

"Where could he be going?" Evanora thought.

She watched Eldric from the window. He was walking away from their house. Suddenly, he turned around and looked at the house sadly. "I'm sorry," he said. He turned back around and walked away.

Realization hit Evanora like a slap in the face: Her father was abandoning them.

Many thoughts rushed through her head. Why was he doing this? Didn't he love them? How could the one person she could trust, could tell everything to, the one person she loved, abandon her?

In tears, Evanora ran back to her room.


	4. Chapter 4: Abandonment-Part 2

**Chapter 4: **Abandonment-Part 2

Three days passed since Eldric abandoned his family. Mirabelle was staring out the window, watching an approaching storm.

"Oh no," she mumbled.

She got up and called, "Evanora! Come down please!"

"Coming, Mother!"

Her thirteen-year-old daughter ran down the stairs. "Yes, Mother?"

"Come outside please."

The two walked out the front door.

"Darling, can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

Mirabelle sighed, "Can you take good care of Theodora for me?"

"Mother, what are you saying?"

Mirabelle knelt down and clutched her daughter's shoulders. "You know that Papa left, correct?"

"He abandoned us," Evanora mumbled.

"Well, not exactly. An evil has been arising in Oz and Papa's been called to try and stop it. He told me if he didn't come back in three days' time...he'd be most likely dead and I must finish the task for him."

"You're not saying-"

"Darling, I must leave."

"You can't! First, I lose Papa and now, I will lose you! I...I can't do this on my own," Evanora said on the verge of tears.

"You can. Evanora, you are more than ready to do this. I know you can."

Mirabelle stood up and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Good-bye, Evanora."

Mirabelle walked off.

Evanora went up to Theodora's room. Her sister was playing with Belinda on her bed when she saw Evanora.

"Where's Mother?" Theodora asked.

Evanor sighed and sat on her sister's bed. "Mother is gone. Mother and Father are both gone. They needed to go do something far, far away. And they won't be back for a long, long time."

"But, they're gonna come back, right?" Theodora asked with sad yet hopeful eyes.

Evanora bit her lip. Theodora wasn't familiar with the process of Death so telling her that they wouldn't come back would break her heart.

"Of course they'll come back," Evanora said.

Theodora smiled, "Yay!" She hugged her big sister.

Evanora embraced it. What just happened would haunt her forever.


	5. Chapter 5: On Our Own

**Chapter 5: **On Our Own

A couple days later, Glinda had come to visit the sisters. Glinda and Evanora went in to see Theodora.

Theodora was playing with her dollhouse her parents made for her with help from the tinkers. They were special dolls that resembled their familes. They would grow just as the people they resembled did.

Theodora was clutching the ones of her parents. In a fiery rage, she threw them against the wall.

Glinda ran over. "Theodora, why would you do that?"

"Mother and Father are gone. They'll be gone for a long, long time."

"But, you could treasure these to remember them."

"Oh yeah! Because Eva said that they're gonna come back one day. Right, Eva?"

Evanora just stood there.

"I'll be right back, Theodora," said Glinda. She pulled Evanora into the other room.

"How dare you say such a thing to Theodora! You know how naive that child is! She's going to believe that for the rest of her life!" Glinda raged.

"I couldn't just tell her they weren't! She isn't familiar with Death!"

"Why would you say that anyway?"

"I was trying to protect her! My mother entrusted me to protect her and I was doing what I thought would do so."

Glinda turned her back. Before she left, she looked at Evanora and said, "You think you will be a mother to Theodora? Well, you've already done such a horrible job."

Evanora stood there in shock at Glinda's words.

That night, Evanora went into her sister's room. "Theodora, I've got something for you I think you'll like."

She revealed her mother's hat. It was a red floppy hat with black string hanging from it.

Theodora gasped, "Mother's hat!" She put it on but the hat fell in front of her eyes.

Evanora giggled, "You'll grow into it." She looked at her sister in the hat and immeadiatly saw her mother.

"She's going to turn out just fine," Evanora thought with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6: The Poisoning

**Chapter 6: **The Poisoning

As the years passed, the girls turned into fine young women and good witches. Glinda had gotten powers over water and bubbles, Evanora had powers over electricity(green electricity that is), and Theodora had powers over fire.

One day, King Malduc had asked Evanora to be his royal advisor just as her mother had. Evanora accepted.

As she became more close with the king, Evanora felt the king was just like her father. She so desperately wanted to call him Papa but she stopped herself.

But, Glinda was his real daughter and not Evanora. The more time Glinda spent with the king, the more Evanora's heart turned black.

Finally, the darkness consumed her and Evanora came up with a conclusion: If she couldn't have King Malduc all to herself, no one could.

Now, Glinda's birthday dinner was coming up and Evanora felt it was the perfect opportunity to rid Oz of their king.

As the cooks were preparing the meal, Evanora sneaked into the kitchen and found the drink that would be given to King Malduc. She picked up the goblet and poured in a poison she had obtained.

She stared at the goblet and with tears in her eyes, she said, "I'm sorry, Papa."

Glinda's birthday dinner had begun. Evanora and Theodora were there as well. Suddenly, King Malduc stood up.

"I'd like to make a toast to my darling Glinda for becoming a fine woman. She will become a wonderful queen of Oz one day. To Glinda!"

"To Glinda!" everyone echoed.

Glinda smiled, "Thank you, Father."

Suddenly, King Malduc fainted. Everyone gasped.

Glinda ran over. "Father? Father, please wake up!" She looked at the servants. "Take him to his chambers," she ordered. The servants did just so.


	7. Chapter 7: King Malduc's Prophecy

**Chapter 7: **King Malduc's Prophecy

Theodora, Evanora, and Glinda were waiting outside King Malduc's bedchamber. Glinda was pacing back and forth, hoping her father's health wouldn't fail.

"Your father will be fine, Glinda. I just know it!" said Theodora.

Glinda smiled slightly, "Thank you, Theodora."

Suddenly, the nurse came out.

"How is he?" Glinda asked.

"Not faring well. I think you should see him," the nurse said.

Glinda went into her father's room while Evanora was able to listen to their conversation.

Glinda saw her father lying weak in his bed.

"Oh, Father, how could this have happened?" she cried.

"I do not know, darling. We may never know. Glinda...I fear it may be my time to leave," King Malduc said.

On the verge of tears, Glinda cried, "No! Father, you...you can't!"

"I fear this is so. But, there is hope, my child."

"Th-There is?"

King Malduc nodded weakly, "Long after my time is up, a Wicked Witch shall emerge...devestate Oz. But, a wizard...great and powerful, bearing the name of our land...shall come and set things right."

He weakly put his hand on Glinda's cheek. "You are a wonderful woman, Glinda. Long live the queen."

King Malduc took his last breath and closed his eyes.

Glinda put her face into her father's side and cried for the longest time.

**A/N: **I'm sad to say that the next chapter will also be the last chapter. :(


	8. Chapter 8: Life Goes On

**Chapter 8: **Life Goes On

A couple days later, King Malduc had been laid to rest. Glinda had to make an announcement to her people.

She stepped out onto her balcony and said, "Good people of Oz, as you all know, my father, King Malduc, has passed on. I would be honored to be your queen. But, I will not take this position just yet. I will be your queen once I find you your king. Also, on his deathbed, my father proclaimed that one day, a great and powerful wizard will come and save us all. Until that day, we shall wait in hope for the Wizard of Oz!"

The people cheered.

That night, Evanora and Theodora stood on the same balcony, watching the sunset.

"Evanora, what do you think about the king's prophecy?" Theodora asked her sister.

"Well, the king has never been wrong before."

"When do you think he'll come?"

"Soon. Very soon."

The two sisters looked out over the land of Oz, both hoping two different things: One hoping that one day, the Wizard would arrive while the other hoping that he would never come.

Now, I could tell you the rest but we all know what happened next.

**The End**

**A/N: **Well, that's it! Thank you so much to everyone who's been very supportive of this story. My next fanfic will be posted in a couple days so stay tuned!


End file.
